List of best-selling video games
This is a list of video games that have sold or shipped at least one million copies on a single platform (unless otherwise noted), including the top ten best-selling franchises. Consoles Atari Atari 2600 ]] Atari 2600 games that have sold or shipped at least one million copies. *''Pac-Man'' (7 million) *''Pitfall!'' (4 million) *''Missile Command'' (2.5 million) *''Demon Attack'' (2 million) *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1.5 million) *''Adventure'' (1 million) *''Atlantis'' (1 million) *''Cosmic Ark'' (1 million) *''Kaboom!'' (1 million) *''Megamania'' (1 million) *''River Raid'' (1 million) *''Space Invaders'' (1 million) Mattel Intellivision |thumb|right]] Intellivision games that have sold or shipped at least one million copies. *''Las Vegas Poker & Blackjack'' (2 million shipped) *''Astrosmash'' (1 million) *''Major League Baseball'' (1 million; 1.0857 million shipped) *''NFL Football'' (1 million) *''Space Armada'' (1 million) *''Space Battle'' (1 million) Microsoft Xbox ]] Xbox games that have sold or shipped at least one million copies. *''Halo 2'' (8 million) *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' (5 million) *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell'' (3 million: 2.4 million in US, 600,000 in Europe, 5,449 in Japan) *''Fable'' (3 million, may include PC version) *''Project Gotham Racing'' (2.5 million) *''Grand Theft Auto Double Pack'' (1.7 million: 1.59 million in US, 100,000 in UK, 10,515 in Japan) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' (1.58 million: 1.48 million in US, 100,000 in UK) *''Counter-Strike'' (1.5 million) *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' (1.46 million: 1.26 million in US, 200,000 in UK) *''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' (1.44 million: 1.24 million in US, 200,000 in UK) *''Madden NFL 2005'' (1.42 million in US) *''Madden NFL 06'' (1.41 million in US) *''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' (1.39 million in US) *''ESPN NFL 2K5'' (1.38 million in US) *''Dead or Alive 3'' (1.28 million: 1.06 million in US, 217,149 in Japan) *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' (1.22 million: 1.12 million in US, 100,000 in UK) *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' (1.13 million: 1.03 million in US, 100,000 in UK) *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' (1.13 million: 1.12 million in US, 7,643 in Japan) *''Need for Speed: Underground'' (1.1 million: 1.02 million in US, 100,000 in UK) Xbox 360 The top selling Xbox 360 games. #''Halo 3'' (8.1 million) #''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' (7.479 million approximately; 6.471 million in US, 85.411 in Japan, at least 1 million in UK) #''Gears of War'' (5 million, may include PC version) #''Gears of War 2'' (5 million) #''Grand Theft Auto IV'' (4.356 million approximately: 3.29 million in US, at least 1 million in UK, 59.893 and 6.210 Platinum in Japan) #''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' (4.226 million approximately: 3.04 million in US, 78,000 in Canada, 54.742 and 53.722 Platinum Collection/The Best in Japan, at least 1 million in UK) #''Call of Duty: World at War'' (3.35 million approximately: 2.75 million in US, 600,000 in UK) #''Halo 3: ODST'' (3 million) #''Forza Motorsport 2'' (2.674 million approximately: 2.23 million in US, 31,255 and 100,500 Platinum Collection in Japan, 12,600 in Canada, 300,000 in UK) #''Fable II'' (2.6 million) Total Xbox Live Arcade games downloaded (including free demos) as of March 6, 2007: 25 million. Nintendo Total games Nintendo has sold as of December 14, 2009: 3.2 billion. Nintendo Entertainment System ]] Top ten Nintendo Entertainment System games. #''Super Mario Bros.'' (40.23 million) #''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (18 million) #''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (10 million) #''The Legend of Zelda'' (6.51 million) #''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' (4.38 million) #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (4 million) #''Dragon Warrior III'' (3.8 million in Japan) #''Dragon Warrior IV'' (3.1 million in Japan) #''Golf'' (2.46 million in Japan) #''Dragon Warrior II'' (2.4 million in Japan) Total Nintendo Entertainment System games sold as of December 31, 2009: 500.01 million. Family Computer Disk System Disk System games that have sold or shipped at least one million copies. *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (2.66 million in Japan) *''Volleyball'' (1.98 million in Japan) *''The Legend of Zelda'' (1.69 million in Japan) *''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' (1.61 million in Japan) *''Pro Wrestling'' (1.42 million in Japan) *''Metroid'' (1.04 million in Japan) Super Nintendo Entertainment System The top 10 selling Super Nintendo Entertainment System games. #''Super Mario World'' (20 million) #''Donkey Kong Country'' (8 million) #''Super Mario Kart'' (8 million) #''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' (6.3 million) #''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (4.61 million) #''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (4.37 million approximately: 2.21 million in Japan, 2.16 million in US) #''Street Fighter II Turbo'' (4.1 million) #''Star Fox'' (4 million) #''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (4 million) #''Dragon Quest VI: Realms of Reverie'' (3.2 million in Japan) Total Super Nintendo Entertainment System games sold as of December 31, 2009: 379.06 million. Nintendo 64 The top 10 best selling Nintendo 64 games. #''Super Mario 64'' (11 million) #''Mario Kart 64'' (9 million) #''GoldenEye 007'' (8 million) #''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (7.6 million) #''Super Smash Bros.'' (4.9 million approximately: 2.93 million in US, 1.97 million in Japan) #''Diddy Kong Racing'' (4.434 million approximately: 3.78 million in US and PAL, 653,928 in Japan) #''Pokémon Stadium'' (3.871 million approximately: 3.16 million in US, 710,765 in Japan) #''Donkey Kong 64'' (3.77 million approximately: 2.67 million in US, 1.1 million in Japan) #''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (3.36 million) #''Star Fox 64'' (3.325 million approximately: 2.76 million in US, 565,222 in Japan) Total Nintendo 64 games sold as of December 31, 2009: 224.97 million. Nintendo GameCube The top 10 selling Nintendo GameCube games. #''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (7.09 million) #''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' (7 million) #''Super Mario Sunshine'' (5.5 million) #''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (3.07 million) #''Luigi's Mansion'' (2.639 million approximately: 2.19 million in US, 348,918 in Japan, 100,000 in UK) #''Animal Crossing'' (2.321 million approximately: 1.68 million in US, 641,300 in Japan) #''Mario Party 4'' (2.003 million approximately: 1.1 million in US, 902,827 in Japan) #''Metroid Prime'' (2 million) #''Mario Party 7'' (1.86 million) #''Pokémon Colosseum'' (1.806 million approximately: 1.15 million in US, 656,270 in Japan) Total Nintendo GameCube games sold as of December 31, 2009: 208.57 million. Wii The top 10 selling Wii games. #''Wii Sports'' (60.69 million) #''Wii Play'' (26.71 million) #''Wii Fit'' (22.56 million) #''Mario Kart Wii'' (21.22 million) #''Wii Sports Resort'' (13.58 million approximately) #''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (10.55 million approximately) #''Wii Fit Plus'' (10.16 million) #''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (8.43 million) #''Super Mario Galaxy'' (8.02 million) #''Mario Party 8'' (6.72 million) Total Wii games sold as of December 31, 2009: 509.66 million. Total Virtual Console games sold as of December 31, 2007: over 10 million Game Boy and Game Boy Color Top ten Game Boy and Game Boy Color games. #''Tetris'' (35 million) #[[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'', Blue, and Green]] (20.68 million approximately: 10.23 million in Japan, 9.85 million in US, 3.56 million in UK) #*''Pokémon Red'' (4.83 million in US, 1.28 million in UK) #*''Pokémon Blue'' (5.02 million in US, 1.28 million in UK) #[[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'' and Silver]] (15.2 million approximately: 7.6 million in US, over 7 million in Japan, 600,000 in UK) #*''Pokémon Gold'' (7.45 million approximately: 3.75 million in US, 3.4 million in Japan, 2 million in UK) #*''Pokémon Silver'' (7.66 million approximately: 3.85 million in US, 3.51 million in Japan, 2.5 million in UK) #''Super Mario Land'' (14 million) #''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (11 million) #''Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition'' (8.86 million approximately: 5.1 million in US, 3.16 million in Japan, 1 million in UK) #''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' (6.05 million approximately: 3.83 million, 2.22 million for the DX version) #''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' (3.96 million) #''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' (3.96 million) #''Pokémon Crystal'' (3.85 million approximately: 2.1 million in Japan, 1.65 million in US, 1 million in UK) Total Game Boy and Game Boy Color games sold as of December 31, 2009: 501.11 million. Game Boy Advance ]] Top ten Game Boy Advance games. #[[Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire|''Pokémon Ruby'' and Sapphire]] (13 million) #[[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|''Pokémon FireRed'' and LeafGreen]] (11.82 million) #''Pokémon Emerald'' (6.32 million) #''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' (4.179 million approximately: 3.16 million in US, 919,234 in Japan, 100,000 in UK) #''Super Mario Advance'' (3.938 million approximately: 2.85 million in US, 887,505 in Japan, 200,000 in UK) #''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' (3.768 million approximately: 2.53 million in US, 938,175 in Japan, 300,000 in UK) #''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' (3.698 million approximately: 2.88 million in US, 718,207 in Japan, 100,000 in UK) #''Namco Museum'' (2.96 million in US) #''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team'' (2.2 million) #''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' (2.196 million approximately: 1.58 million in US, 515,633 in Japan, 100,000 in UK) Total Game Boy Advance games sold as of March 31, 2009: 377.28 million. Nintendo DS Top ten Nintendo DS games. #''Nintendogs'' All versions (22.27 million) #''New Super Mario Bros.'' (21.39 million) #''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!'' (18.59 million) #[[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon Diamond'' and Pearl]] (17.39 million) #''Mario Kart DS'' (17.28 million) #''Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day!'' (13.71 million) #''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' (10.79 million) #''Super Mario 64 DS'' (7.5 million) #''Pokémon Platinum'' (6.39 million) #''Mario Party DS'' (5.85 million) Total Nintendo DS games sold as of December 31, 2009: 688.29 million. Sega Sega Mega Drive/Genesis ]] Sega Mega Drive/Genesis games that have sold or shipped at least one million copies. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (15 million) *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (6 million) *''Aladdin'' (4 million) *''NBA Jam'' (1.93 million in US) *''Mortal Kombat II'' (1.78 million in US) *''Street Fighter II: Special Champion Edition'' (1.65 million) *''Sonic & Knuckles'' (1.24 million in US) *''Mortal Kombat 3'' (1.02 million in US) *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' (1.02 million in US) Sega Saturn Sega Saturn games that have sold or shipped at least one million copies. *''Virtua Fighter 2'' (2.2 million approximately; 1.7 million in Japan, at least 500,000 in US) *''Sega Rally Championship'' (1.2 million) Dreamcast ]] Dreamcast games that have sold or shipped at least one million copies. *''Sonic Adventure'' (2.5 million) *''Soulcalibur'' (1.3 million) *''Crazy Taxi'' (1.225 million approximately: 1.11 million in the US, 115,039 in Japan) *''Shenmue'' (1.2 million) *''Resident Evil Code: Veronica'' (1.14 million) *''NFL 2K'' (1.13 million in the US) *''NFL 2K1'' (1.01 million in the US) Sony PlayStation The top ten best-selling PlayStation video games. #''Gran Turismo'' (10.85 million shipped) #''Final Fantasy VII'' (9.8 million, includes Final Fantasy VII International) #''Gran Turismo 2'' (9.37 million shipped) #''Final Fantasy VIII'' (8.15 million) #''Tomb Raider II'' (8 million) #''Metal Gear Solid'' (7 million) #''Tomb Raider'' (7 million) #''Crash Bandicoot'' (6.8 million) #''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' (5.7 million) #''Final Fantasy IX'' (5.30 million) Total PlayStation games shipped as of March 31, 2007: 962 million. PlayStation 2 The top ten best-selling PlayStation 2 video games. #''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' (17.33 million approximately) #''Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec'' (14.89 million approximately: 7.14 million in North America, 1.89 million in Japan, 5.85 in Europe) #''Gran Turismo 4'' (10.76 million approximately: 2.97 million in North America, 6.36 in Europe, 1.26 in Japan) #''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' (9.21 million approximately: 8.2 million in US, 410,293 in Japan, 600,000 in UK) #''Grand Theft Auto III'' (7.509 million approximately: 6.55 million in US, 358,917 in Japan, 600,000 in UK) #''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (7 million) #''Final Fantasy X'' (6.6 million) #''Final Fantasy XII'' (5.2 million approximately: 2.4 million in Japan, 1.7 million in US, 1.1 million in Europe; 5.2 million shipped) #''Kingdom Hearts'' (4.68 million approximately: 3.45 million in US, 1.23 million in Japan; 5.9 million shipped including Kingdom Hearts Final Mix and Ultimate Hits) #''Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King'' (4.44 million approximately: 3.6 million in Japan, 410,000 in Europe, 430,000 in North America; 4.88 million shipped) Total PlayStation 2 games shipped as of March 31, 2007: 1.24 billion. PlayStation 3 ]] PlayStation 3 games that have sold or shipped at least one million copies. *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (5 million shipped as of December 31 2009) *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' (4.74 million approximately; 3.531 million in the US, 219,338 in Japan, at least 1 million in UK) *''Gran Turismo 5 Prologue'' (4.65 million) *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves '' (3.5 million) *''MotorStorm'' (3.31 million) *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' (2.659 million approximately: 1.89 million in US, 169,000 in Japan, 600,000 in UK) *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' (2.6 million)PS3 motion controller revealed, God of War III due in March "11:20 Uncharted sold over 2.6 million units globally, and is a huge hit."Sony E3 Conference Live Blog "7:24 thesixthaxis: Uncharted actually sold over 2.6 million copies, that’s really good." *''Resistance: Fall of Man'' (2.5 million) *''Killzone 2'' (2 million) *''Final Fantasy XIII'' (1.8 million) *''Resident Evil 5'' (1.58 million approximately: 585,000 in US, 508.959 and 226.220 Gold Edition in Japan, 200,000 in UK, 62,040 in France) *''Heavenly Sword'' (1.5 million) *''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' (1.402 million approximately; 584,000 in the US, 122.019 regular and 96.913 The Best in Japan, 600,000 in UK) *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' (1.25 million)Guinness World Records(2009). Guinness World Records 2009 Gamer's Edition, p. 173. *''Infamous'' (1.2 million) *''God of War III'' (1 million) *''Heavy Rain'' (1 million) *''LittleBigPlanet'' (1 million) *''MotorStorm: Pacific Rift'' (1 million) Total PlayStation 3 games sold as of June 30, 2009: 142.4 million. PlayStation Portable PlayStation Portable games that have sold or shipped at least one million copies. ]] *''Monster Hunter Freedom Unite'' (3 million shipped in Japan) *''Monster Hunter Freedom 2'' (3 million) *''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' (2,725,507 approximately: 2 million in US, 125,507 in Japan, 600,000 in UK) *''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII'' (2.59 million approximately; 830,000 in Japan, 710,000 in North America, 550,000 in Europe) *''Daxter'' (2.3 million) *''Gran Turismo'' (1.8 million) *''Need for Speed Most Wanted 5-1-0'' (1.32 million approximately: 1.1 million in US, 200,000 in UK, 27,151 in Japan) *''Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition'' (1.3 million approximately: 1.1 million in US, 200,000 in UK) *''Monster Hunter Freedom'' (1.2 million) *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' (1.13 million approximately; 950,000 in US, 100,000 in UK, 80,420 in Japan) *''Dissidia: Final Fantasy'' (1.05 million approximately; 910,000 in Japan, 20,000 in the rest of Asia, 130,000 in US) *''Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee'' (1 million) *''Tekken: Dark Resurrection'' (1 million) *''Wipeout Pure'' (1 million) *''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' (1 million) Total PlayStation Portable games shipped as of December 31, 2008: 200 million. Top 20 console games of all time The 20 best-selling console/handheld games, not originally bundled with a console/handheld system. Cross-platform sales are not counted. #''Wii Play'' (Wii – 26.71 million, Wii remote bundled with all copies) #''Wii Fit'' (Wii – 22.56 million) #''Nintendogs'' (DS – 22.27 million, all five versions combined) #''New Super Mario Bros.'' (DS – 21.39 million) #''Mario Kart Wii'' (Wii – 21.22 million) #''[[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'', Blue, and Green]] (Game Boy – 20.08 million approximately: 10.23 million in Japan, 9.85 million in US) #''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!'' (DS – 18.59 million) #''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (NES – 18 million) #''[[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon Diamond'' and Pearl]] (DS – 17.39 million) #''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' (PS2 - 17.33 million) #''Mario Kart DS'' (DS – 17.28 million) #''Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec'' (PS2 – 14.89 million shipped) #''[[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'' and Silver]] (Game Boy Color – 14.51 million approximately: 7.6 million in US, 6.91 million in Japan) #''Super Mario Land'' (Game Boy – 14 million) #''Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day!'' (DS – 13.71 million) #''Wii Sports Resort'' (Wii – 13.58 million) #''[[Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire|''Pokémon Ruby'' and Sapphire]] (GBA – 13 million) #''[[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|''Pokémon FireRed'' and LeafGreen]] (GBA – 11.82 million) #''Super Mario 64'' (N64 – 11 million) #''Gran Turismo'' (PS1 – 10.85 million shipped) Bundled games Games that were originally bundled at launch and have sold or shipped at least ten million copies. *''Wii Sports'' (Wii – 60.69 million, packaged with system in all regions except Japan) *''Super Mario Bros.'' (NES – 40.23 million) *''Tetris'' (Game Boy – 35 million) *''Super Mario World'' (SNES – 20 million) By genre *Action-adventure – Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (PS2 – 12 million) *Fighting – Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii – 9.24 million) *First-person shooter – Halo 3 (Xbox 360 – 8.1 million) *Music – Guitar Hero II (PS2 – 3.31 million in US) *Party – Wii Play (Wii - 26.71 million) *Platform – Super Mario Bros. (NES – 40.23 million) *Puzzle – Tetris (Game Boy – 35 million) *Racing – Mario Kart Wii (Wii – 21.22 million) *Role-playing – [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'', Blue, and Green]] (Game Boy – 20.08 million approximately: 10.23 million in Japan, 9.85 million in US) *Simulation – Nintendogs (DS – 22.27 million) *Sports – Wii Sports (Wii – 60.69 million) *Stealth – Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (PS2 – 7 million) *Survival horror – Resident Evil 2 (PS1 – 4.96 million) (single version)/''Resident Evil 5'' (PS3/Xbox 360 - 5.3 million) (multiple versions combined) PC The ten best-selling PC games. Please note that the sales figures for expansion packs are not used in calculation of the sales figure for the original game (with the exception of StarCraft and Guild Wars). #''The Sims'' (16 million shipped) #''The Sims 2'' (13 million) #*''The Sims 2: Pets'' pack (5.6 million) #*''The Sims 2: Seasons'' pack (1 million) #''World of Warcraft'' (11.5 million subscribers) #*''World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade'' pack (3.5 million) #*''World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King'' pack (4 million) #''StarCraft'' (11 million) #''Half-Life'' (9.3 million, may include PS2 version) #*''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' pack (1.1 million) #''Half-Life 2'' (6.5 million, may include Xbox version but does not include Steam sales) #''Guild Wars'' (6 million in North America, Europe, and Asia; includes Factions, Nightfall, and Eye of the North) #''Myst'' (6 million) #''Doom'' (5 million) #''Counter-Strike'' (4.2 million) Top PC sellers by genre * Adventure – Myst (6 million) * Computer role-playing – Diablo II (4 million) * First-person shooter – Half-Life (9.3 million, may include PS2 version) * Real-time strategy – StarCraft (11 million, may include StarCraft: Brood War) * Simulation – The Sims (16 million shipped) * Third-person shooter - Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven (2 million) Mobile phone * Block Breaker Deluxe (8 million) * Sonic the Hedgehog (8 million) * Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (3 million) * Flight Control (2 million) * Pocket God (2 million) * Brain Challenge (1.5 million) * Flick Fishing (1.3 million) * Bubble Bash (1 million) * Coin Stack 2600 (1 million in Korea) * Doom RPG (1 million) * Guitar Hero III Mobile (1 million) * ''Super Bomberman (1 million) Franchises Top ten best-selling video game franchises: #''Mario'' (222 million) #''Pokémon'' (193 million) #''Tetris'' (125 million) # The Sims (125 million) #''Need for Speed'' (100 million) # Final Fantasy (96 million) #''Madden NFL'' (75 million) # Sonic the Hedgehog (70 million) #''Grand Theft Auto'' (70 million) #''FIFA'' (65 million) References